The present invention generally relates to a mascara kit for packaging a mascara container, an applicator, and a palette and the application of mascara to a person's eyelashes.
Various techniques have been employed to package mascara and apply the mascara to a person's eyelashes. One technique to package mascara uses a compact with two compartments. The first compartment stores mascara in the form of a loaf or cake and the second compartment stores a brush. The user dips the brush into the loaf of mascara and applies the mascara from the brush to her eyelashes each time the user desires to apply mascara to her eyelashes. The repeated steps of dipping the brush into the mascara loaf and applying the mascara from the brush to eyelashes can transfer bacteria, viruses or other infectious agents or irritants from the user's eye to the mascara loaf and also transfers bacteria, viruses or other infectious agents or irritants from the mascara loaf to the user's eye. Thus it is not sanitary for two or more persons to share a compact because the mascara loaf itself can not be readily sanitized between uses. Even for use by just one person, there is the potential for reinfection.
Another technique packages a tube of mascara with a brush that is inserted and stored in the tube. The user removes the brush from the tube and applies the mascara from the brush to her eyelashes. The user repeatedly dips the brush into the tube to apply mascara to her eyelashes, which allows bacteria, viruses or other infectious agents or irritants to transfer via the user's eye to the brush and then to the mascara with the potential for reinfection from subsequent use by the user or by further infection if used by another user. Furthermore, the user cannot readily gauge either the amount of mascara left in the tube or whether the mascara has dried out. Thus, there is a demand for further contributions in this area of packaging and application of mascara.